Core Worlds
The Core Worlds are a group of planets within the Koprulu sector. History The core worlds were originally thirteen planets ruled over by the Terran Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Their architecture was rather uniform.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. An increasingly hectic urban lifestyle was predominant on most of them.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Unlike the fringe worlds, the core worlds were not characterized by location, but simply by their importance. (e.g. Mar Sara was both a fringe worldBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. and core world). Under the Confederacy, the Core Worlds often relied on exports to remain viable. By the time of the Confederacy's fall however, nine of these worlds had been laid waste to by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. Under the rule of the Terran Dominion, the term "core worlds" is still in use. With the zerg invasion that began the Second Great War, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk pulled the Dominion Fleet back to protect these worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 They were fortifiedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. and the First and Second Fleets combined to protect them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. Conscription stations opened across them after the defeat of the Kel-Morian Combine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. Refugees from the fringe came to be turned away from core world systems.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. Sometime after the End War, taxes were raised on the Core Worlds. Magistrate Grayson questioned the action.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Known Worlds Confederate *Brontes (invaded by the zerg) *Char (invaded) *Chau Sara (also viewed as a fringe world, invaded, purified and later became a Kel-Morian Combine world; was the subject of a Dominion vs zerg battle during the Second Great War) *Dylar IV (invaded) *Korhal IV (decimated through nuclear bombardment) *Mar Sara (also viewed as a fringe world, invaded and then purified) *Tarsonis (capital world, invaded) *Tyrador IX (survived) *Vardona (survived) Dominion *Brontes *Dylar IV *Korhal IV (capital world) **Canis **Ursa *Nephor II *Tarsonis (largely depopulated and independent; Dominion and zerg presence) *Tyrador IX *Vardona Notes According to the manual of the original game and Overmind, the Confederacy consisted of "nearly a dozen" and "thirteen worlds" as a whole respectively. With the revealing of numerous other Confederate colonies, it appears that this number refers to the worlds of Confederacy itself, i.e. Core Worlds, since there were distinctions made in the original StarCraft between fringe colonies and main planets. References Core Worlds Category: Planetary regions